


Cold encounters

by DemLunzel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oh look a fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Christmas. A time of conflict. Arguments. A want for revenge. Not to mention a high demand for giftsIt was especially profitable for Black Hat Org. so most people in the Organization were actually feeling somewhat decentMost
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia | Lizardhat, Black Hat/demencia, Lizardhat
Kudos: 20





	Cold encounters

“All the orders have been delivered, sir” Flug went up to his boss, who glanced over

With it being the holidays, there was obviously going to be conflict, and of course, villains and anti heroes whom wanted vengeance

It truly filled Black Hat’s dead heart with joy  
“Excellent, doctor. Now, perhaps you wouldn’t mind telling me wHERE THAT BLASTED LIZARD IS?!”

Flug jumped, knowing damn well he was referring to Demencia  
“U-uh, she’s in the main room sir”

“And you just let her out of your sight?” Black Hat snarled

The scientist rubbed his arm, “She’s been surprisingly tame lately...maybe she overheard my wish of her shutting up for once” He mumbled under his breath

Black Hat rose a brow in suspicion, but otherwise let the subject drop. He wasn’t about to go chasing after her.

“Baw!” 505 handed Demencia a cup of hot chocolate, to which the hybrid just looked down at with a hollow gaze

“Thanks, fives....” Was her only response as she waited for her drink to cool

“Aroooo...” The bear whimpered a bit in concern

Dem huffed, “I’m fine, big guy, it’s nothing new” She quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate to try and convince him

“Bwar” 505 was still frowning as he stood and waddled over to get something for Flug

Black Hat materialized nearby as he awaited for a drink of poison that he always enjoyed.  
It was a little odd to see Demencia so still and silent, but he shook his head. Tsk. He shouldn’t care

“Thank you, 505” Flug smiled as he received his coffee. He cherished this moment of rest, even if he’d be going back to work all too soon

Demencia’s hot chocolate remained on the table, untouched after that single sip  
She couldn’t find the appetite to bother with it

“505!!!!!!” Black Hat’s voice became low and distorted as the bear danced around, throwing mistletoe wherever he pleased

Flug quickly got his surrogate son to occupy himself with something else, promptly backing out of the room with him

Black Hat growled as he snatched one of the mistletoes that landed on him and set it ablaze.  
“I don’t have time for this blasphemy...” He grumbled as he let the ashes fall to the ground

He was about to leave when something made him stop.

He was alone with Demencia

Why was she so quiet?

Black Hat narrowed his eyes at the hybrid, this was the first time he’s been alone with her and she wasn’t acting like a mindless fangirl  
It felt different

But why should it? She was merely a tool. A useful one with potential, but still just a tool.

Still, when he glanced over to her once more and she didn’t look up at him with any spark in her eyes, he paused in his thought.

Black Hat groaned, was he really going to do this? It would probably motivate her to do her job more properly...

He used his telekinesis to hover one of the undamaged mistletoes over the hybrid and walked up to her  
“I’m aware everything in here is expensive and of rare quality, but I highly doubt the couch cushions are that intriguing”

Demencia finally lifted her head, slowly, hesitantly. There were bags under her eyes and somehow she looked even more exhausted then when she was looking down

It wasn’t until she saw how there was a mistletoe hovering over then that her eyes widened a little in shock  
“Black Hat...there’s still a-“

“A mistletoe. Yes I’m aware.” He spoke flatly

Dem blinked a few times, looking like a deer in headlights  
“You aren’t gonna, I dunno, destroy it?”  
She frowned a little in disbelief, “I mean I’m the only one here”

“That’s the bloody point, you dolt” Black Hat deadpanned with a grunt

Demencia’s eyes widened more than she thought they possibly could  
“Wait... this is just to get me motivated to be better a better assassin isn’t it?” She reasoned, the surprise slowly fading

“I-“ The eldritch opened his mouth to respond, only to find himself with no retort.  
“Perhaps.”

The same, previous exhaustion had returned to her by now, a half forced, bittersweet smile on her face  
“Pft, figured” She stood, “I’m not tryin to guilt trip you, ya know. I still hate heroes with that same passion” Demencia reassured him, “It’s not gonna affect how much I wanna kill ‘em”

She was about to continue when Black Hat suddenly lifted her head up to look at him, her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“And this isn’t going to affect my reputation if you keep your mouth shut”

Dem looked at him in complete confusion before she felt him gently brush his lips against hers

She froze, how...was he-actually gentle?

The eldritch pulled back and looked down at her with a gaze that said he wished to continue, but held himself back.

Demencia stood there and stared at him for a moment, not noticing how the mistletoe had long since disappeared

“Tell anyone and I’ll rip your lungs out” Black Hat stated simply, ignoring the fact that his face felt a bit warm now in his embarrassment

“I-“ The hybrid stood there, her mouth opening and closing silently like a broken machine

“Right. I’ll be sure to inform those suspicious that you’re apparently in need of a reboot” Black Hat rolled his eyes

“Your face is kinda green” Was all Demencia managed to say as she pointed to his light blush

“And your face is rather red now isn’t it?” The eldritch shot right on back

“Since when do you blush???????”

“Since when do you ask so many bloody questions?!”

Dem raised her hands in defeat, “Alright, alright Imma chill”

Black Hat rose a brow at that, used to this form of speech but not quite used to hearing it so seriously spoken in such a nonchalant manner  
“I bid you luck. You’re going to need it. Desperately”

“HEY!”

He flashed a grin at her, unable to stop himself. It was always fun to mess with her like this  
“Nunca pierdas esa chispa, querida”  
Black Hat hummed.

Demencia opened her mouth to ask just what he said, only to be unsurprised when she discovered him gone so suddenly

Her expression fell a bit, but she knew that was how he would respond  
Still...that was-nice.  
“Of all the creatures that had to save me back then, of course it had to be you” Dem sat down and picked up her now cold hot chocolate

The warmth from it may be gone, but perhaps she was okay with the cold. She had her own fire anyhow


End file.
